zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Link, Selene and Zelda Gonna Do What?
My eyes slowly open. I look to my side. New room, no one to sleep with tonight. Its been a month since I came back. Apparently Julie has been cheating on me with someone for the past two months and now she is pregnant. I can never seem to keep a girl... I get up out of bed, its early morning for the sun is rising. I believe that today is going to be truly horrible. I head out to what has become a small city. Funny how such could happen in almost a year. People seem happy now. Well I believe because we're no longer fighting for terror. We're fighting to... Well to be honest, I don't really know what we're fighting for anymore. Not for good but these intentions I have aren't too evil. The name of the army will be The Sky Army until these issues are resolved. It would seem that no one is out. I decide to spy on the new residents that I brought here. I find there house quickly, it is outcast from the rest of the houses because they were once part of The HCA. I peep in through a window. Only Ellie is home. I try to open the door and to my surprise, it's unlocked. I reform my sword and carefully walk in. It could be a trap. I stay by the door and observe the tiny house, empty...so it seems. "Hey...Ellie...Where are the others?" I whisper. No response. I walk over and give her a slight nudge. She just rolls over. "Grr... Will you get up and tell me where the others are!" I shout at her. "Eeeep! Who? What?... Ty? Ty! I'm sorry, what do you need sir?" She nervously reacts. "Relax, just tell me where the others went." I try to ease her. "Hmm? Where are they?" She says as she looks around. "I..I don't know where they are." She sorrowfully utters truthfully. Hmm...So they are missing now. I think I'm gonna need Septro and Stallord. "Okay Ellie, well go back to sleep then, sorry I bothered you." I speak as I turn around. "I don't think I can now. It's almost day and they're not here so that means all the other boys and girls at that school are gonna come and try to pick on me." She begins to tear up. I didn't even know there was a school here. I really need to stop leaving and get in touch with this place. I'll start next year then. "Really? Well, I'll tell you what. Since I could never walk a way seeing a damsel in distress, you can rest up in my room for the remainder of the day. You can use anything in the castle so as long you don't get into trouble. Now hurry and grab your stuff and lets go. I need to find the others." Her expression explodes to that of happiness. She takes no time to reply and leaves no seconds wasted. I end up carrying her on my back though for a reason I'm not too sure of. I let her in and she leaps to my bed. I smile and leave her to be. I head to Septro's room and alarm him. He pries his way out of Luna's arms to join me. We go alarm Stallord as well. The three of us then quickly search the whole city. "Hey, you guys get anything?" I ask over COM. "Nope." Septro replies. "Not ye-" Stallord gets cut off. Its silent for awhile. "Stallord?" Septro ask. "...Hey! Get.. Colosseum! ...Hurry!" Stallord musters over the static from the COM. Septro and I dash there to find Stallord camped out. We slowly move in to observe what he called us for. Not to surprising, we see Drina and Chris speaking over some COM while a green electrical wall surrounds them. We etch in closer to hear what they're speaking about. "But sir Link! I'm telling you! We don't know how to get to this location. We were... well blindfolded." Drina speaks. "...fine. Well find way off asap. We need Ellie by next year if Zelda, Selene and I are going to continue to rebuild The Tower of Gods. Its the only way to reach the gods and end this war." Link explains. And we heard all of it. A slight chill slides down my back. "Tower.. of Gods?" I question to myself quietly. Though I could from the news Link just dropped, Stallord and Septro both knew what this would mean but instead of acting quickly we proceed to listen more first. "Okay sir, well once we're off. Where do we meet you?" Chris asks. "Meet us at Mother and Child Island for we're going to rebuild it there. I can't speak much more, I have business to attend to. Bring her at the end of this year, understood?" Link commands. "Yes sir. Understood, we will." Chris replies. Yes Link, we'll be there. The wall goes down and they begin to move. We take them by surprise and knock them out cold. We carry them back to the castle and head to the 5th floor of the basement dungeon. It's time for the an interrogation. The Interrogation "Get the fuck up." I command to Chris. He seems in a daze. I grab his head and look into him. He snapping out of it and needs an extra boost. I so I uppercut his ribs. He starts coughing and spits out blood but hes fully alert. Alright, he's fully strapped into the chair and and the door is locked so that we're alone, lets start. "Hey, hey. What the hell was that back that there, huh? That little chat between you Link? Were you trying to create some plan?" I snappily question. "Where are we!?! Where's Ellie!?! Where's Drina!?! Where the hell is Ellie!?!? Ellie!!!! I wanna see Ellie! Ellie!!!" He frantically cries out. "You're in no position to ask for anything friend." I say as I thrust fist into his nose. Blood rushes out. "I just want Ellie. Where is she?" He coughs out. I circle him. "Oh, she 's just fine. She's resting in my room." I answer. "Oh you mother fuck-" He begins to scream. "Ssh ssh ssh ssh." I quiet him while sliding my blade across his lips without cutting him. "She is the least of your worries. Tell me, what is this secret behind her though?" I ask. He doesn't reply. "I'll ask once more. What is this secret behind her Chris!?!" He says nothing. I turn around and walk forward with my hands too my back. I turn my shoulder slightly to stare at him. Observing him, observing his fear. With no warning I speed to his face and begin beating. I stop. Take a step back to see the damage. Bruises and cuts, we've barely reached the surface of this tortu-I mean interrogation.. It's time to dig. I pull out a knife and slam into his hand. He screams opening his mouth wide. As so, I shut his jaw with another smooth uppercut and kick the chair down he's strapped to down. I kick him in the head once. I quickly charge a Orbital and slowly drill it into his stomach. He doesn't open his mouth to exhale sound this time, he's catching on. He lays there biting the all of the blood from his lip. I stop and ready a Spectral. I slowly put my hand through the whole in his stomach and twist. I rip it out quickly just to get eyes to widen. "Talk! I'm sure you wouldn't want Ellie to endure such a pain." I try to persuade. "No!" He opens his mouth to say as blood spills out. "Ahh, I see now. That's right, you two are family. Well, I believe you have some explaining to d if you wanna save her." "...Okay... Just.. Please don't hurt her." " I promise. Now tell." "Ellie...she's a fairy. But nothing of the traditional fairies. She's a Queen. I'm not a relative of hers but was picked to protect her. She posses unimaginable powers. I don't know what they are but that's what everyone says. Link and Zelda want to use her to enhance the powers of the triforce. She can bring up the Tower of Gods straight from the ground. She's like a key. And and Th-the goddesses! They can strengthen the triforce to unimaginable strengths!" He frantically speaks. I ponder on what he says. So that's their little plan, huh? So it would seem the goddesses can still affect the outcome of the war... Well, I don't know how to truly counter this. I could let them bring up the Tower of The Gods and then go in and kill the goddesses? But then again I'd go up against three super charged triforces and the goddesses themselves. Not really a good idea. Even if I get Septro, Fonso and Stallord to handle the others, I don't think I could take the goddesses at once. I'll keep Ellie here and just sack them. That might work. Better to keep the tower out of the equation anyway. "Mmm...okay then. Good job. You know Chris, you're saving many lives by telling me this. And not just soldiers. My troops do sack villages but only HCA supporting ones. HCA takes out anything considered a threat. I know a girl who found a family here bec-" I'm quickly cut off by Chris. "Save it. You told me that story before.. Just don't you dare hurt-" I cut of Chirs and say to him as I leave, "I wouldn't harm a hair on her head. She'll live happily and peaceful, protected always from any adversity or danger because from now on... she is in my possession." As I close the door, I can hear scream and cry once more followed by my name being cursed, just things I love to hear. I see Septro coming out of another room. He's unrolling his bloody sleeves. "Anything from her?" I ask. "She gave us a hefty amount of details, information, secrets, etc. Ty, we're gonna win this." He says. "I believe so too. I found something interesting about the girl Ellie, the turquoise haired girl. Yeah, she's going to become very important to us all.. very soon." I plot. "Yeah, this one too." He replies. "Why?" I ask. "You find out yourself. She's not wearing any clothes and Stallord's almost done." He says just as Stallord then walks out from the cell stretching. "Best night I've had for a while." He chuckles. "We're gonna sack Link, Zelda and Selene. We're gonna need more people to help us. But we'll discuss in a couple of hours." I start as I begin stretching and rolling up my sleeves. "Why? Why not now?" Stallord ask. I don't reply. I walk down the hall and enter Drina's room to find a young girl with blank eyes and a possessed smile, sitting on her knees in the center of a blank room. "How may I serve you my lord.. Ty?" Part 2 of Event 10 >>